Almighty
by ckrets
Summary: She would be the greatest ruler the Irken Empire would ever see.


**A/N:** What intended as RaMyR has turned into something more. I felt the _need_ to give Miyuki more character than just sum up her "niceness" in a quick paragraph or two and then have her go and seduce Red.

We're only given a glimpse of what Miyuki could have looked like had the series continued. So I took that glimpse and made it my own.

This story is dedicated to all my fellow RaMyR supporters, and especially to all who have written a RaMyR fic.

**Tallest Drood © ckrets at ffnet **(but as if it _really_ matters)

**4/13/13:** I have decided to take all three chapters and put them back together as one long story. It was how this story was originally written, and it is how this story is meant to be read.  
><strong>417/13:** Corrected "Research Facility 9" to "Research Station 9"

* * *

><p>"<em>Miyuki" has multiple meanings.<em>

_It can mean "deep snow" or "good fortune" or "happiness."_

_…but "Miyuki" can also mean "a beautiful reason for history."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Almighty<strong>_

* * *

><p>She was going to build an empire.<p>

Of course, the Irken race already sustained an empire, but it wasn't tapped to its full potential. Not even close. Eventually the current "empire" would be stripped away, eroded by time or eradicated by forces. It wasn't strong enough. Weak. But Miyuki was not giving up so easily, not yet. She was going to be Tallest one day; she was going to transform the Irken race into something worth fearing.

At least, that's what she hoped.

For now, Miyuki was a scientist, a tiny and somewhat short military scientist who was stationed in Vort Research Station 9. She worked alongside an Irken named Zim, who was much shorter than she was. Zim was weird, socially-inept, and could be quite oblivious. Miyuki thought he was a waste of time, but found him amusing nonetheless. Being his coworker sometimes made her days unbearable, but bearable.

"Have you made the improvements on the lethargy laser yet?" Miyuki asked Zim as her subconscious was focusing on a giant computer screen. Her three fingers pressed rapidly against the endless rows of computer keys.

"What?" Zim called out, his tone perplexed. "Oh. Oh _yes,_ the _laser._ Well Miyuki," he began, his voice becoming uneasy. She caught him fiddling with his fingers out of the corner of her eye. Miyuki twitched an antenna, mentally sighing.

"Well Miyuki…what?" she asked rather inquisitively, wondering if allowing Zim to handle improvements on the laser was not her brightest idea. She knew should have sent him to study Vortian germs instead.

"Well you see, Miyuki," Zim began again, his feet now shuffling. "The lethargy laser does not require any improvements."

Miyuki lifted an eye. "Oh?" she asked in disbelief. "Really now? You tell me there is no need to fix the bugs, the faulty wiring, and the miscalculated calibration?"

"No there is _not,_ Miyuki," he declared hesitantly, "for you see, _Zim_ knows if the laser is defective. The laser is _not_ defective, Miyuki."

No response came from Miyuki, except for the continuous mashing of her fingers against the computer keyboard. She started to hum silently to herself a simple tune. She hummed louder. And louder. Miyuki turned ever so faintly in Zim's direction as her hums echoed throughout the lab.

Then she began to tap her foot on the floor. She moved her eyes once in a while to check on Zim. He was situated across from her left side. His eyes were somewhat huge, and his mouth was curled into an anxious frown. Miyuki watched as Zim just _stood_ there, waiting for her to respond. Sweat drops began seeping out from under his skin, slowly, steadily…

"I'll go fix the laser," Zim sulked in defeat. He dragged himself out of the lab sluggishly, only to reappear seconds later. "No disappointments from _Zim,_ this time Miyuki," his voice was pepped up, yet firm as ever. Zim stood as he usually did: dignified and tall. Well, as tall as he could stand, anyhow. "For _I_ will fix the lethargy laser, and Tallest Drood will be most proud."

Miyuki could only snicker to herself in a hushed tone, only when she was sure Zim was out of range. Good ole predictably unreliable Zim. His ego would one day ruin him; that was for sure. She shook her head.

Continuing with her project, Miyuki was in charge of ship designs for the Irken Armada. Though she made a few innovations here and there with Voot Cruisers and Shuvvers, Miyuki had bigger plans ahead. Massive plans, to be precise. She would send prototypes of her latest ideas, the Ring Cutters and Spittle Runners, but they were merely decoys. Secretly, Miyuki was designing what she hoped would one day be the flagship of the Irken Armada…

Miyuki flinched; there was a deafening bang not too far from the lab. She knew it had meant one thing.

"Zim," she huffed under her hissing breath. Miyuki stood up and darted out of the laboratory, scoping the vast hallways of the underground complex. She crossed her slender arms, eyeing a Vortian dead center. "Did that come from the…?"

"Lethargy laser section?" the Vortian asked. He pointed in the direction of the lethargy laser section. As expected. Miyuki nodded, though she already had a taut feeling in her squeedily spooch beforehand. She ran.

The lethargy laser room was the largest in the entire underground laboratory. Tallest Drood had commissioned it for the destruction of any planet that opposed the Irken Empire, and was too much of a nuisance to just cleanly wipe it out. Miyuki, along with Zim and two Vortians, designed the entire thing. It was an ingenious weapon of mass destruction, intended to have the greatest firepower the universe had ever seen.

"Zim what in Ir-" she halted, out of breath. Her face crinkled into a frown as her fingers crumpled into a tight fist. Zim was standing directly in front of her, his eyes closed and his grin broad.

"Zim did _good,_" the Irken insisted, "Miyuki is _pleased_ with Zim, _isn't_ she? Praise _ZIM._ Tell _me_ what a wonderful job on the laser _I_ did. PRAISE ME."

The lethargy laser was as sturdy and colossal as ever. However, smoke was being vehemently emitted from the laser. A smoldering hot cloud enveloped the entire sector, and it took a few minutes until Miyuki could actually see.

"_What_ happened here?" she choked out, astonished she even had the willpower to open her mouth. Zim gazed up at Miyuki expectedly, a little too expectedly for comfort. She breathed in heavily, resisting the urge to punch Zim squarely in his squeedily spooch. Not be mean, but just to let loose her _frustration._

"Miyuki?" he asked quizzically, waving him arms foolishly in front of her face. "Hey, Miyuki. Miyuki. He raised his voice, as if she could not hear him already. He was right in _front_ of her, for Irk's sake. "Mi_yuuu_ki. _Miii_yuki. Miyu_kiii._ Miyuki? Why do you _not_ pay attention to _ZIM?_"

She brushed Zim aside, speed-walking to the nearest scientist who she hoped could provide some logical answers. Zim was in hot pursuit of her trail, as Miyuki anticipated he would. She just disregarded his presence altogether, muttering to herself and narrowing her eyes sharply at the next Irken she had come across.

"We will squash those Glorbians like dirt, Miyuki." Miyuki rolled her eyes as Zim babbled on matter-of-factly. "Squash them like _dirt,_ Miyuki. Those filthy Glorbians do not know the _wrath_ of the Irken Empire. We will disembowel every filthy-"

Miyuki felt as if she was lying to herself. She could not ignore Zim. It was extremely impossible to ignore Zim. He was just so…_there._

"Zim?" Miyuki asked sweetly, though the artificial traces in her tone could be heard by every other member.

Zim's antennae perked up; his eyes enlarged to an incredulous size. "Yes Miyuki?" he asked hastily in delight. "Tell _me._ Tell _ZIM._" His face was nearly squashed up against her own. Miyuki could only stare at him cross-eyed.

"I have a very-"

"Yes?"

"I have a-"

"_Yes?"_

"I have-"

"_YES?_"

"Zim," Miyuki groaned.

Zim twitched, calming down a teensy bit. "Yes?"

"I have a very, _very_ significant mission for you," she stated slowly. Miyuki watched as all the other members leaned in, listening intently while eyeing her suspiciously. She backed away from Zim little by little so his reeking breath didn't fall onto her face.

Zim grinned, hardly being able to remain stationary. Miyuki could merely watch in annoyance as the energetic Irken squealed "Yes. _Yes._ _Yesss_ss" in a noticeable manner, despite his efforts in trying to contain his excitement. "Tell me this mission, and I will perform it like no other Irken in the _universe._"

"Oh, I don't have any doubt about that," Miyuki grumbled to herself lowly. She smiled plastically at Zim, nodding. "I need you to go down to the germ lab. The Irkens need as much information as they possibly can on Vortian germs, so I'll need you to write me uh…" She had to keep him busy. Miyuki mentally grinned. "Write up a one-thousand page description on the germs, then report back to me as soon as you finish."

Miyuki crossed her arms. "Think you can handle it?"

Zim nodded in eager enthusiasm, clasping his fingers together with a wide smile. Then his smile turned serious. Zim's posture grew rigid, straight as an Irken Soldier. "Don't worry Miyuki; I'll get that report in as fast as I can. For no one can study the _disgusting_ Vortian germs as well as the mighty _ZIM_."

She twiddled her fingers good-bye at Zim, who saluted her sincerely with allegiance. Miyuki sighed, wiping her fairly sweaty forehead in relief as her meddlesome colleague strode away.

"Incoming transmission from Tallest Drood," the central computer proclaimed. All eyes fell on Miyuki.

"Accept transmission," Miyuki commanded in a monotonous sigh.

"Miyuki," Tallest Drood snapped, his eyes glaring at the tiny Irken scientist. He was a tall Irken, hence his title, who wore strikingly yellow attire to match his equally striking eyes. "My sources from the home world are detecting that the lethargy laser has been _fired._ Are you responsible for this mess? Hmm?"

"No my Tallest," was Miyuki's brisk reply. She spun around to face the other scientists, who were whispering "Zim" as fiercely and quietly as they could. Miyuki smiled sadly at her supporters, then turned to face an impatient Drood. How could it _not_ have been Zim?

She felt a little sorry for Zim; he was an innocently loyal Irken, but illogical nonetheless. In spite of his irrational mind, Miyuki didn't want to rat him out.

On the other hand, she didn't want to get fried by Tallest Drood, either. "My Tallest, it was a scientist named Zim who fired the laser. Not me, my Tallest," Miyuki stated, hoping Drood would understand the situation.

"But you _are_ in charge of the lethargy laser project, _aren't_ you?" Tallest Drood asked, crossing his arms and shaking his head. He was not happy.

"_Yes_, my Tallest," Miyuki muttered, hanging her head in shame. She _knew_ she should have put Zim on germ duty earlier. Yes, Zim was a cunning military weapons designer, but she should have _known_ his destructive temptations would get the better of him eventually. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Miyuki pleaded helplessly, "_Please_, my Tallest. Give me another chance."

Tallest Drood waved his two-fingered hand airily, as if to dismiss her. He did. "You are to be waived from your duties from Research Station 9 in Vort."

Miyuki nearly choked, her eye twitching. Removed from Vort? She couldn't come to accept that as true. She required the help of the native Vortians to assist her in creating Irken technology. The Vortians already supported her in virtually all of her projects. Miyuki could not even begin to _think_ about leaving Vort.

"But-" she staggered, "but my Tallest…I; surely there is something I can do to-"

"I'm sending a Voot Cruiser over to pick you up," Tallest Drood proclaimed bluntly. He frowned. "Miyuki, you are going to meet me over here, at the home world to discuss your new research duties here on Irk. That is all."

Before Miyuki had a second to think about his words, Drood had cut the transmission. Sure he was the unquestionable Tallest of the Irken Empire, but even _he_ had made a mistake. Miyuki wasn't trying to be a narcissist or anything, but she was doing a pretty _damn_ good job running Research Station 9. Without her in command, the facility couldn't operate to its full potential. Irk was not far from Vort, but still. Who would keep the lethargy laser under guard?

Who would keep _Zim_ under guard? Dear Irk, the station would be torn to shreds without her. In a matter of years, no, sooner than that…Zim would obliterate the place without even knowing it. All of Miyuki's dedication would be wasted away along with the station.

Miyuki seemed to be so occupied with herself, she forgot that everyone else was still staring at her. She also forgot it was simply a matter of time before the Voot Cruiser came to transfer her to Irk. Miyuki needed to download the files of her classified assignment before it was too late.

"Well, what are all of you staring at?" she asked in a brief and dignified huff. Miyuki's confidence eroded away, however. She _was_ being subtracted from team. "I'm no longer in charge anymore…so that leaves you the head scientist, Zee."

Zee saluted Miyuki in respect and in agreement. Zee was another short Irken, almost as short as Zim. Miyuki knew Zee one day hoped to be an Irken Invader, and working under the military as a scientist was a decent starting point. She just hoped Zee wasn't as power-hungry as Zim, but brushed the doubt away. Miyuki could trust Zee to run things smoothly. But maintaining Zim's behavior was another thing. And _that's_ what troubled Miyuki.

Miyuki rushed back to her private lab as swiftly as possible. "Computer," she gasped through wobbled breaths, "transfer the m12a5s1s45i99v7e9 file onto my PAK. You know, the hidden one. Please, and hurry."

"As you wish," was the computer's straightforward reply.

"Miyuki," Zee called out, "the Voot Cruiser is here. You have a military escort waiting for you."

"Just a minute," Miyuki hollered back as the computer inserted the data in her PAK. She tapped her foot in irritation.

"Miyuki," Zee repeated, "the escort is getting _impatient._"

"So am I," she muttered under her breath. Miyuki's scanned the screen as assorted letters and numbers scrolled up rapidly.

"Transfer complete," the computer stated. "Good-bye, Miyuki." Miyuki gave a solemn nod towards the computer and darted out of the lab. She ran past Irkens, past Vortians, even past the room holding all the Vortian germs. Miyuki didn't get to see Zim; her speed was quite impressive.

She couldn't believe she was _actually_ leaving Research Station 9. She'd been stationed there as long as she could remember. Miyuki almost, _almost_ shed a tear. Her fellow military scientists were like…well she didn't know the word for it, but they shared a close bond together. Now because of _Zim_, she had to depart.

Okay, so maybe Miyuki should not have put Zim on the lethargy laser team. Maybe she should have kept a closer eye on him, and sent him to do germ research much sooner. But there was no time for regrets now. Miyuki would find a way to continue her projects outside of the station.

She'd make sure of it.

Once the cold doors shut behind her after exiting the facility, Miyuki drew a stiff breath. The Voot Cruiser was waiting. It was a specially modified Voot Cruiser, designed to accommodate up to three Irkens. There was only a single Irken, however, who was sitting in the open craft. He was a tall Irken. Not as tall as Tallest Drood, but much taller than Miyuki herself. And that was saying something, considering Miyuki was the tallest in Research Station 9.

"Hmm, so _you're_ Miyuki," the Irken said distastefully.

"Nice to meet you too," she spat out, attempting to contain her malice. He was an odd-looking Irken, having the tiniest eyeballs Miyuki had ever seen. Not to mention they were an eccentric yellow-green. She stared blankly at him for a couple of minutes.

"Well aren't you going to _get_ in?" he sneered, crossing his arms.

Miyuki huffed, sulkily dragging herself into the spacecraft. She plopped herself onto a seat, buckling in as the Irken closed the Voot Cruiser and launched it out of Vort's atmosphere. She felt her antennae droop.

"Tallest Drood is not pleased with your choice of actions," the Irken stated blatantly. He laughed in a sadistic tone. "Do you honestly _think_ he wants you to continue your research on Irk?" He scoffed. "He'll probably shoot you into a star once you reach home, and that will be the end of that. Sucks, doesn't it Miyuki?"

Miyuki shot the Irken an indifferent look, seemingly unfazed by his aggressive commentary. She could feel her insides churning, though, nearly sick to her squeedily spooch. She managed to maintain a decent level of composure, but her voice was a tad bit shaky when speaking to him. "You seem to know my name rather well. What's yours?"

"None of your business," he snapped, and Miyuki didn't want to hear any more after that. She forced her mouth shut, hoping the ill-tempered Irken would do the same. He did not, but Miyuki discarded his comments like trash and kept to herself.

Irk seemed so alien, ironically. Reality was that Miyuki hadn't seen the home world in a long, long time. Vort was practically home to her. Every scientist, Irken or Vortian, was like…well she still didn't know the word for it. But their bond was close.

Miyuki twitched uncomfortably as the Voot Cruiser came to a brief and trembling halt. Evidently her "escort's" maneuvering skills were noticeably _shaky_, to say the least. She itched to snap at him with an ever so witty remark, but he was taller than her and she barely knew him.

It simply was not in her place.

The spacecraft opened, and both Miyuki and her escort exited the vehicle. Two other Irkens were waiting at the edge of the restricted parking zone. One had purple eyes; the other had red.

The purple-eyed one waved at her Irken escort. "Hey Spork," he called out, "is she the one?"

Spork snickered, "Yeah Purple. She's the one."

"She's so…_short_," Purple said incredulously. He approached Miyuki, who scowled at him in contempt. He obviously was just pressing her buttons, because Miyuki was fairly taller than most Irkens. "Just _look_ at her." Purple was a tad bit shorter than Spork, but still impressively tall. He bent down and poked her head. Miyuki preserved her Irken tongue, even though she was dying to sass him. She was a relatively…_nice_ Irken, but that didn't mean she didn't had unlimited patience. The last thing she needed was ridicule from Spork _and_ his equally obnoxious friends.

"What are you and Red doing here?" Spork asked, moseying himself next to the Voot Cruiser and locking it. "I thought you guys were supposed to guard the Tallest nonstop?"

"We _are_ guarding him," Red piped in, positioning himself next to Spork and the Voot Cruiser. Red appeared to be identical to Purple in regards to height. He gestured a conceited grin, directed at Miyuki. "He wants to make sure she doesn't try any funny business. Though Tallest Drood doubts she will, Purple and I thought it's better to be safe than sorry."

"_Yeah_," Purple said slyly in agreement.

Miyuki crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth, but the shut it swiftly.

"What's the matter?" Purple teased. "Glorbian got your tongue?" Miyuki sighed, not a single word escaping her lips.

"Save your breath," Spork insisted, shaking his head. "She's too scared to talk, anyhow. Better bring her up to Tallest Drood and see what he wants with her. You two keep ahead and I'll watch her from behind."

"Let's go," Red yawned as he pulled himself off of the Voot Cruiser and positioned himself on the right side of Miyuki.

"Yeah," Purple sneered, "_let's._" He drifted over to Miyuki's left.

As Miyuki was shoved around and singled out, mostly by Spork, she needed to find some sort of solace to her miserable day. She ignored the taller ones, and focused her attention to Irk's capital. It was, in all honesty, a brilliant site to behold.

It was nothing like Vort, Miyuki assured. The skyscrapers reached enormous heights and glistened with reflecting light. Everyone had somewhere to go, somewhere to be, truly a city that would and could never sleep. Though Irk made only a miniscule portion of her life, the region she lived in was nothing compared to the capital.

And Tallest Tower…well, that literally _stood out_ from the rest. Miyuki gazed upward, not being able to see the rumored iridescent tip that was at the top.

The elevator in Tallest Tower was exceptionally speedy. As soon as the four of them stepped in, they stepped out. Tallest Drood was waiting, an apathetic look about his green face.

"Spork, you may leave," he commanded. Spork bowed and made a hasty exit. Drood motioned for Purple and Red to stand by his side. They did.

"My Tallest," Miyuki began, her voice cracking, "please forgive me for my incompetence."

"Hush now Miyuki," Tallest Drood instructed, his voice neither harsh nor kind. He hovered towards her. "You are one of the Irken Empire's most promising minds. You have nothing to worry about."

Miyuki sighed in heavy relief. She relaxed quite a bit, easing up the courage to ask Drood a question. "But my Tallest, why I am here, then? Surely the best place for me to be is in Research Station 9, where I can continue my technological-"

"I have something else in mind for you," was his reply. "For now, you are released from your artillery projects to do something far more important. I know you're thinking: 'why a sudden change of mind?' Well, I got over being angry at you due to one: the laser was aimed at Planet Glorb and two: you are one of the best intellectuals Irk has."

She cocked her head to the side, nodding and listening intently. Deep down, Miyuki never felt more furious in her entire life. She felt she was _destined_ to design new battleships and innovate on current Irken technology. Frankly, she considered herself superior at it. Whatever Tallest Drood had planned for her, she knew it would significantly interfere with her ultimate design.

Drood continued. "I've been delving into defective Irkens lately. We have their discarded PAKs hidden in a classified location underground this tower. I require additional assistance as to what defines a defective. Your task will be to analyze the billions and billions of PAKs to find what makes a defective, and more importantly, how to fix and prevent them. Report to _me_ and _me_ only the information you discover. Oh and…in your free time I suppose you can work on weaponry and all that stuff. Y'know, if you want to."

Miyuki smiled. "Yes my Tallest," she stated, thankful she could still continue her designs. Though she couldn't work on them as often as she liked, it was better than nothing. "Who is going to be working alongside me to help complete this assignment?"

"Just you," Tallest Drood declared. "So yeah…have fun. Do your work, report to me, and you have access to the main snack lounge in the tower. Yadda, yadda, yadda…all that jazz. I'll have a service drone come over and show you where your housing room is. Oh-never mind. It should be right across from Red's. Red, go show Miyuki where her room is."

Red's face contorted into a bewildered expression. "But my Tallest," he began quizzically, "shouldn't I be, I dunno…_guarding_ you?"

"Yeah," Purple chimed in.

Tallest Drood snatched a doughnut from a stray tabletop. When he responded, his voice was muffled by the consuming of his delicious snack. "But…you guys are…off…your shift is done…for today." He wiped his mouth. "Now don't disobey my commands and show Miyuki her quarters, Red. _Now._"

Red tilted his head slowly in understanding.

"Catch up with you at the snack lounge?" Purple hollered as he exited the peak of the tower. He didn't even wait to hear the rest of it. In a flash, Purple was gone and the new shift of bodyguards had arrived.

"Yeah," Red replied in a mutter, crossing his arms and eyeing Miyuki peculiarly. She returned the favor, but hers didn't last as long as his did. "Let's just get this over with," he uttered, drawing a loose breath.

"Hmm, yes," Miyuki droned, "I agree. Let's make this quick, okay?" Both of them were at the foot of the elevator by now. "I have better things to do than listen to you _mock_ me and my height."

Red rolled his eyes, commanding the elevator to go to the housing unit floor. They were there in an instant, the extensive row of doors and walls rather intimidating for the somewhat tiny Miyuki. "Look. I've got nothing against you," he began in a half-monotonous, half-sincere tone.

She squinted, skeptical of his claim.

"Oh, _really?_ Come now. I'm no fool, despite my inferior height," Miyuki proclaimed in a firm, yet delicate manner. Yes, she actually was a…nice Irken, but that didn't mean she had to be a pushover. There was a fine line in between the two traits. But a fine line could be all it takes to separate two completely different subjects.

"Yes," Red muttered in an arid tone, "really_._"

Miyuki shook her head, her antennae springing from side to side. They continued to amble down the hall at an alarmingly leisurely pace. "Not to be rude or anything, but I find that difficult to believe," she honestly stated. Her face was unruffled and mellow.

"Well, believe it."

"I will, if you can prove it."

The two of them came to an immediate stop. Miyuki had her arms crossed and her eyes alit with curiosity. Red frowned, but only slightly. He crossed his arms as well, subconsciously mimicking Miyuki. They stared at each other for a decent amount of time before Red spoke once more.

"Fine," he said stiffening his posture, "I will." His aloof expression transformed into a faint smile, and Miyuki couldn't help herself but smile back.

"That doesn't count," she suddenly huffed. "Because for all I know, that was forced."

"Can you prove that it was?" Red asked, a triumphant grin smearing his face. His words didn't faze Miyuki, not even the teensiest bit.

"Can you prove that it wasn't?" was her swift remark. It was her turn to grin in victory. Red managed a brief chuckle. "Let's not get caught up in this silly game that goes on and on in circles. Show me to my room, and we'll continue this little 'discussion' later."

Red shrugged. "Sure."

They continued to make their way until they reached rooms 244 and 245, the former of which would be Miyuki's residence. The hallway was still stretched out, almost as if it ran for an eternity. Miyuki couldn't even see the end of it. Luckily every ten rooms or so, there was an elevator for easy access.

"Hmm, well…thanks," she said kindly, but in disinterest. Red nodded and began to walk towards the nearest elevator.

Miyuki entered her room. The first thought that entered with her was Research Station 9, and how things were running without her. She just hoped the entire complex was still in tact. Miyuki took a seat next to the computer, her form rigid.

"Computer," Miyuki demanded, "send a transmission to Research Station 9, Planet Vort. This is Miyuki." She gulped, fearful for what the transmission might bring.

"As you wish." Miyuki waited as the fuzzy screen on the computer brightened, focusing in on an angst-ridden Zee.

"Miyuki, is that you?" Zee was on the other end, her voice choking in exasperating sighs. "Things have been just _awful_ without you here in the past few hours or so." Zee's eyes were scanning her environment warily, reflecting helplessness. "Zim has been-"

"What about Zim?" Miyuki asked in an adamant manner. She leaned closely to the computer screen, careful not to miss a single detail. She listened.

Zee rubbed the back of her head fretfully, then proceeded to bite her fingers in apprehension. "That germ assignment you had him do…well it's gone completely haywire."

"_Haywire?_ How?" Miyuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She did expect some things to go wrong, perhaps an entire section being blown to pieces. Or maybe Zim had broken the laser and it needed fixing. She could only _dread_ what Zim had done to mess up a _germ_ experimental study.

"He had a breakdown…" Zee muttered, hanging her head. "He's gone all…neat-freaky. It's crazy here in the station. We've caught him attempting to change the lethargy laser into a germ-exterminator kind of thing. He's been scrubbing down our scientists with these wacky formulas he's been making. Two Vortians have already been presumed dead due to the toxicity of this formula, and six Irkens and three Vortians are in critical condition. At least four of the victims were working on the lethargy laser project. And one of them claims to be working alongside you in a secret-"

"That'll be enough," Miyuki interrupted. She slapped her forehead. She couldn't even trust Zim to study germs without having it end in a complete and utter fiasco. And one of her cohorts in creating her ultimate battleship was in _critical_ condition. Miyuki had to whip up a solution, and fast.

"I just don't know what to do…" Zee muttered, nearly in tears. "You…you're always _good_ with these sort of things, Miyuki. What should we do?"

Miyuki frowned, concentrated in deep thought. She shook her head in solemnity. "This is going to be risky…but desperate times-"

"Call for desperate measures," Zee finished. Miyuki nodded slowly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just…ugh," Miyuki released a staggered breath. "Wipe out his memory or something. Only about the germs, though. You have to contain him somehow so I'd suggest constructing some sort of specialty chamber. And for Irk's sake-"

"Yes?"

Miyuki's reply was stiff. "Don't _tell_ him that this was my idea. I've got enough weight on my head already. I don't want to have to deal with Zim's rants either. Now I know you don't want to deal with his rants too, but you've got to get used to it. _You_ are in charge now. And if my plan works, he won't even remember that it was you who erased his memory in the first place."

"Got it. Send me another transmission when you get the chance. Zee, over and out."

Miyuki wiped her forehead in distress. If anyone besides herself was left to run Research Station 9, it would be Zee. But still, Miyuki felt she could operate the facility much more efficiently.

She had the entire day to herself, but didn't feel like sending another transmission to check up on Zee. It wasn't healthy for her to be too attached to the station now that Tallest Drood had her stationed somewhere else. She wasn't even _technically _a member of the station anymore. In spite of this, Miyuki still cared.

An unexpected craving for snacks made Miyuki decide to check out the tower's main lounge. She heard rumors of its exquisiteness. Service drones were said to be swarming the place, always ready to serve and nothing more. They made up nearly half the lounge, so she heard. The snacks supplied were rumored to be the finest of the home world, ripe deliciousness you could smell and taste.

Miyuki exited her room and entered the nearest elevator. Who should she run into none other than Spork. Literally, they both _ran_ into each other.

"Watch it," he hissed. He was munching on a bag of chips, nestling a large cup of soda in the bend of his elbow.

Miyuki refrained from flinching, while devising a clever comeback. Now that Tallest Drood highly valued her input, she could finally talk back. "Just please, Spork. It do both of us a lot of good if you learned not to open your mouth." She swatted a hand in the air, implying his breath was foul. Spork took a dignified slurp of his soda, sending a glare to Miyuki. She mentally grinned. Miyuki, for once, had him tongue-tied. "Going to get more snacks, I suppose?"

Spork lowered his eyes on her. "I don't have to tell you anything, shorty."

Miyuki waved another hand in the air, this time to irritate him as he did to her. She didn't know what he had against her; Miyuki had just met the guy today. Perhaps he was just one of those stuck up Irkens who obsess over height instead of mind and might.

She didn't feel like getting snacks anymore, her appetite wasted away upon seeing Spork's face. He forced himself onto the elevator, closing the doors swiftly and securely before Miyuki had the chance to get in. Not like it mattered, because she wasn't even going to get in with him anyways.

Miyuki had a bad feeling about working here. And Spork was all it took to justify her reasoning.

Funny. She never imagined she would meet someone far more intolerable than Zim. Zim was obnoxious. Zim was conceited. Zim was _dense._ But despite these factors, Miyuki actually took some sort of…liking to him. He was an oddball, the oddest of oddballs in the oddball park, but there was this teensy weensy charm about him that was ever so slight. Plus he was devoted, though often that devotion was problematic. Even so, Miyuki had a soft spot for him.

"Just seeing you makes my squeedily spooch bind up into all sort of intricate knots," Spork had hissed in eloquent scorn. His voice was so _boisterous, _it had caused everyone in the lounge to stare at had taken one final bite of her potato chip before striding away in a majestic huff.

Now, Spork. Spork was just plain bitter.

Miyuki saw him far too much. Unfortunately, she'd run into Purple as much as she would run into Spork. He wasn't nearly as belligerent, however. In fact, Purple was more annoying than anything else.

"You're _short,_" Purple had told her one day. Miyuki was kicking back in the main lounge, watching various programs of other planets and such.

"The insult you so ingeniously calculated humbles me," she had muttered monotonously, rolling her eyes. "Truly."

Red did prove himself to Miyuki. She took a liking to him, and she felt as if he did the same with her. They would talk to each other whenever they had the chance, having frequent laidback discussions. It gave Miyuki relief to know that she had someone to speak with who didn't need to be contacted through a computer screen.

It turned out that Miyuki's plan for Zee ended up in a success. Zim forgot about his Vortian germ study, and evidently forgot about the lethargy laser incident. He had called Miyuki when realization struck that she was not there, asking her frantically why she was missing. Miyuki couldn't help but smile as she reassured Zim that Tallest Drood was no longer infuriated with her "mistake" and that he simply wanted her doing other things. The transmission was concluded with a "Very well then" from Zim along with his faithful salute good-bye.

Tallest Drood would appear in his lounge on occasion. He preferred the security of the peak of the tower, but would sneak past his comfort zone from time to time. "So…uh," he had began to Miyuki as she sipped on a soda. "How's…your designs going?"

"Uh…good," she had uttered. Drood hadn't looked too content with her answer. He didn't go out much, Miyuki figured. She had made a rapid change in her tone. "I mean, _excellent_, my Tallest. I'm currently working on brand new crafts like Ring Cutters. The progress is impressive."

Her response seemed sufficient enough to supply Tallest Drood's social meter, because he had left after that.

As days passed, Miyuki would continue to toil for Tallest Drood, reporting to him each day any new information on defective Irkens. It was no cakewalk; there was little room for error and each PAK was studied to its full capability. It wasn't hard either, but still. Sometimes Miyuki would nitpick and nag, mostly at Zee, who would just nod and sympathize. Sometimes Miyuki would find escape in her military side-projects, letting informal conversations slip amongst her and her Vortian friends. Sometimes Miyuki would stare at the ceiling of her room, doing absolutely nothing as the computer asked her if everything was alright.

After a month or so on Irk, Miyuki let the idea of being away from Vort gradually settle inside.

When she finished her usual scanning of one-thousand PAKs or so, Miyuki finally decided that she needed a pick-me-up. As the elevator opened the doors to the main lounge, Miyuki approached a service drone.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a benevolent manner. "I'd like a soda and-"

"You again," an all-too familiar voice grumbled.

Miyuki sighed, crossing her thin arms and shooting Spork an indifferent look. She would often use that same look on him, time after time.

Indifference. It worked rather well.

"Yes, yes. Me again," Miyuki yawned in a dull manner. She shook her head. "This lounge is for all of the exclusive individuals of Tallest Drood. Right?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "I honestly don't see why you keep attacking me, Spork. Would you _kindly_ inform me what I've done that vexes you so? _Surely_ you of all Irkens have a…logical explanation, no?"

Miyuki's words were sly and steady, her face matching her diction. Though her expression was stoic, her mindset was confident and secure. And perhaps…a smidgen of arrogance?

"That," was all Spork gave to Miyuki as a response.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"That," he repeated.

"What?" she asked.

"That."

"_What?_"

"_That._" Spork gritted his teeth.

"Ohhh," Miyuki said aloud, nodding in false understanding. "_Thaaat._" Her face remained as blank as a squeaky chrome serving tray. "Well I assure you, Spork, that _that_ would not have happened had you not started this business. If you're going to demand that I leave, you can forget it. After all, this lounge doesn't belong to you. Does it?"

Spork confronted her unexpectedly, his face towering over hers. "One day," he grunted lowly, "you shorties are gonna get it. You may think you're smarter, but you're forgetting one crucial detail."

"Yes yes yes, you're taller," Miyuki stated, not letting him finish. Spork brushed past her, colliding with her so harshly she stumbled, falling on her Irken rump. He let out a sneer, exiting on the elevator Miyuki used to come in. She was beginning to think that the lounge was a far too popular meeting spot.

"Spork getting to you again, eh?" Red asked, offering his hand. Miyuki took it, getting to her feet. Red gestured for her to follow him. She did, letting him lead her to a table filled with doughnut boxes. He nonchalantly devoured one at a time.

Miyuki shrugged, grabbing a doughnut from the box. "When is he not? Besides, you get kind of used to it."

Red lifted an eye in disbelief. "Oh _really?_"

"Yes," Miyuki declared, feeling that their conversation was extremely déjà vu. "Really." She munched on her doughnut in silence. Red was still eyeing her. "What?"

"You've gotten…taller," he stated in somewhat of a stutter.

Miyuki merely giggled, rolling her eyes and reaching for another doughnut.

"Um…Miyuki?"

"What?"

Red grinned, "Aren't you going to finish the doughnut you already have before getting a new one?" He eyed her in amusement while she stuffed one doughnut in her mouth, shrugging yet again.

Miyuki spoke with her mouth half-full. "We-ll, now…I finished it. H-happy?" She swallowed, and began to chow down on the doughnut that was in her other hand. Miyuki casually leaned onto the table, overlooking the various service drones and the giant screen.

Red just shook his head, chuckling. "Happy," he said in a lighthearted tone. "So how's it been going lately? Regale me with your stories."

She pondered. "Hmm, to be honest, nothing much. I've been designing during my spare time, the station is running smoothly so far, and besides Spork and at seldom times, Purple, things are rather good over here. That's about it. I have an exciting life, huh? Heh. I'm probably the most boring Irken you've ever met." Miyuki laughed in hesitance, her lips curving slightly downward.

Red didn't eye her, much to her content. She gazed off into empty space. "You're not boring. You actually, I dunno, talk about things. The most conversation I can get out of Purple is food. And Spork just rants. You…"

Miyuki's face glittered with inquisitiveness. She caught a glimpse of him. "I…?"

"You actually talk about things," he stated, also catching a tiny peek at her. "Sometimes you talk about more interesting things, but you don't talk about…nothing. You talk about interests, not just temporary hunger and entertainment."

Her lips curved back into a thin smile. "Thanks."

"Uh, yeah." Red couldn't help but smile back, and Miyuki noticed that instantaneously.

"How's the war with Planet Glorb going?" she suddenly asked, her voice grave. Red shifted his position so that he was right next to Miyuki.

"From what I've heard," he began, "not good. I've heard talk of Tallest Drood removing you from the PAK scanning and transferring you back to military science. We could really use some smarts." He glanced at Miyuki yet again. She saw him doing so out of the corner of her blue eye.

She sighed. "Weapons can only do so much. It's about the execution of said weapon, and skill." Miyuki scoped the area, lowering her voice drastically. "If Tallest Drood wants to win this war, we're not just going to need advanced equipment. We're going to need military strategy on our side. Planet Glorb isn't like any other planet we've come across, you know."

Red could only nod, looking as if he was attempting to soak in every word Miyuki had said. "Well, maybe you could lead the empire to victory," he finally stated.

"You must be joking," Miyuki said through an anxious breath. "I'm a weapons designer. Not a leader." She felt as if that statement contradicted everything she worked and hoped for. But it didn't feel as if every word that gushed out of her tongue was acidic. And as she said those words, there was no poignant sting attacking her dreams. It essentially felt as if, as if she was almost lying to herself. Denial? Modesty? Both? Or was it neither?

Red shot her a funny look. No, funny was an understatement, but it was the only word Miyuki could think of. "I dunno," Red yawned, reaching for a bag of chips. He did not eat the chips. He did not even open the bag. "From what you told me about being in charge back in Vort, it sounds like you'd make good leader to me."

"But," Miyuki stuttered, "but that's different. Military intelligence and tactic is _completely_ different from running a science station. I mean, it's nothing compared to the battlefield. The only real problem I had over there was monitoring Zim."

"Zim?"

"Yeah, Zim," she sighed. "Zim's a bother, but a friend of mine. He's a battle of himself, but he doesn't count as military experience." Miyuki glimpsed at the tiny clock just above the TV. "I really should get going. Those PAKs aren't going to scan themselves."

Red frowned, checking the clock. "But you barely _got_ here."

"Those PAKs aren't going to scan themselves," Miyuki reiterated, her voice light and gentle. "Besides, Tallest Drood is depending on me. I'll catch up with you after another thousand PAKs, okay?" She smiled warmly at him while he merely rolled his eyes. Miyuki then made a swift departure from the lounge, the elevator taking her deep under Tallest Tower.

PAK examination wasn't too complex, but it wasn't too simple either. Well, for Miyuki at least. The trick was finding a pattern, what all the little defectives had in common and why they were so dangerous as to be erased from history. Of course, certain points of history were concealed from the lesser Irkens. Irkens like Miyuki could uncover masses and masses of truth.

With billions of defectives with billions of histories, it was kind of hard _not_ to. As time and PAKs progressed, there were patterns revealing themselves. Unfortunately, the PAKs were assigned to her at random and not in chronological order, for whatever reason it may be.

Each defective was unique. One could debate that as an understatement, but Miyuki figured that it was the only typical generalization for such a broad range of Irkens. She studied them with accuracy and fine detail.

Miyuki was careful to take notes by hand. Allowing a computer to record the data led to the possibility of an info leakage, and that could result in dire consequences. The sole thing Tallest Drood did allow the computer to do was sort PAKs and her handwritten notes.

One defective Irken was particularly short. Another, impressively wide. An Irken was created with purple eyes; an Irken was created with blue eyes. Some defectives were notably tall and even became Tallest before their discovery as being a defect. Many of the defectives didn't have a history, which is why the process flew by so quickly. The ones that did took some extra effort.

The cycle continued as usual, and as usual, Miyuki couldn't pinpoint how to exactly prevent Irken defectives from being created. It just felt as every defective made was a sheer accident.

Scanning the broken PAKs did, however, lead Miyuki to one conclusion. There was something in their IDs that cut off a connection. She wasn't precisely sure what that connection was, but it was the single factor that differentiated Irken defectives from the rest. One would think examining each and every PAK in exquisite detail would take long. It would with others, especially with the high malfunction rate, but Miyuki was exceedingly efficient at what she did.

No exceptions.

One-thousand PAKs raced away, and in what felt like no time at all, Miyuki was ready to deliver a copy of her recordings to Tallest Drood. As she approached the elevator, it didn't open the doors for her. She waited for a fair amount of time before asking the computer what in blazes was going on.

"The elevator is extremely unstable. It is advised you take the stairs for now," was the apathetic and mechanical response.

It would take her _forever_ to climb to the top of the staircase. Granted, she didn't have to walk all the way to the tip of the tower where Drood was waiting, but the next working elevator wouldn't appear for another one-hundred levels. Miyuki stomped her foot on the ground with a decent amount of force, sighing irritably.

She huffed, beginning the time-consuming journey to Irk's surface. Miyuki wished she could hover like Tallest Drood, because it would save her time and effort. Knowing that complaining and wishing wasn't going to get her anywhere, Miyuki scrapped the thought away. The staircase seemed to go on and on in eternity, like the hallways filled with rooms. Her legs ached at about the fifth story up, her feet wincing at every step.

"An elevator?" Miyuki asked herself, wiping the perspiration off of her brow. Miyuki only made it to the fifteenth floor. She blinked, not sure if what she saw was real life or mere fantasy. She stepped up at the edge of the elevator, its doors opening. It was real alright, but Miyuki never knew it existed. HATCHERIES was printed in bold inside the walls.

She grinned, knowing that taking the elevator to the hatcheries would automatically bring her to the 90th level. Why the elevator went down to the fifteenth floor underground she had no clue, but it was better than walking the entire way. Miyuki stepped in and out, the hatcheries lined with mechanized equipment for producing smeets.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice asked. Miyuki whipped around to find the source, but couldn't identify where it had come from.

"A full-grown Irken in the hatcheries?" a female one spoke. "Must be here to beg something of us. You're standing right by us, Irken. That's right-turn to your left and look up. Yes, yes. You see us now? We're Control Brains."

Miyuki saw. "Control Brains?" she said in awe. Miyuki pondered, "Oh yes, you're in control of creating smeets."

The male voice proclaimed, "Hmph. We do much more than create smeets, full-grown Irken. We decide which Irkens are fit for which jobs; we decide who is worthy and who is not. That, and much, much more. But that is something you won't have to worry about, seeing that you probably won't become Tallest anyways."

If the Control Brain was an Irken, Miyuki swore she would have seen him shrug.

"State your business here," the "female" Control Brain cut in sharply. "We have no time for your dilly dally." Miyuki kept a composed demeanor, but she could feel her insides tearing apart.

"The elevator leading to the surface was broken," she uttered, feeling a tad bit defensive. The way the Control Brains spoke to her was unlike any interaction with Spork; she could handle Spork. But Miyuki was face to…whatever they had…with the very beings who created her. It was sort of humbling.

And terrifying.

"So I stumbled upon this elevator and decided to take it as a shortcut," she finished, feeling herself stagger back.

"What are you doing so beneath Irk's surface?" the male Brain boomed. "You don't seem like the warrior type, as I can tell by the papers clutched within your hands."

Out of instinct, Miyuki tightened her grip on the records and took a step forward. She inhaled a leisurely breath. "I analyze what makes a defective Irken," she stuttered, "and attempt to prevent them from being created. Then I report back my findings to Tallest Drood."

"Oh so _you're_ the mastermind behind Drood's reports," the female Brain exclaimed in bewilderment. Miyuki nodded, gulping. "You are an interesting one then. And just to clarify, Drood already knows what defines a defective."

"He does?"

"Yes," the male Brain stated indifferently, "we told him ourselves."

"That their PAKs are broken, right?"

"Well yes," the female Control Brain muttered, "but we also told him specifically _what_ makes their PAKs broken. Do you know what that _what_ is?"

"I have an idea," Miyuki replied steadily. She shifted her feet, waiting for either one of the Control Brains to respond. "It cuts off a connection, but I'm not sure what kind of connection." Another moment of silence passed between the three.

"You know far too much," the male Brain suddenly declared. "Far too much. And I fear the more you study those PAKs, the more knowledge you'll consume. Knowledge is power, you know."

Miyuki's eyes widened in horror as the papers slipped through her fingertips like sand. She felt her antennae droop, her squeedily spooch sinking. She shut her eyes, anticipating their next move.

"Useful."

She opened her eyes, blinking. "What?" she choked out softly.

"I think that you'll become quite useful in the future," was the male Brain's response. He coughed. "Name?"

"Miyuki," she blurted out uncontrollably. Her eyes scanned the hatcheries, as if to look for some sort of escape. Miyuki had no clue what was going on, nor was she prepared for what was about to happen.

"She's the one," the female voice purred. "I knew there was a reason as to why we kept her. Miyuki?"

"Yes, that is my name," she mumbled in a quivered breath, her once unruffled exterior washing away. Miyuki planted her feet on the ground firmly, but inside she was trembling. She figured if the Control Brains gave her life, they could without a doubt, take it away.

The female Control Brain's question was straightforward, yet utterly perplexing at the same time.

"How would you like to become Tallest one day?"

There was a pause.

"Tallest? Me?" Miyuki's voice was jumbled as much as it was shrill. She couldn't eye the Control Brain with skepticism, but if she could, she would. "You must be joking. I'm too-I'm too short to become Tallest. I mean, come _on._ Look at me. Look at my height."

Sure, Miyuki would love to become Tallest; it was her lifelong dream. Fate, however, played a pivotal factor in determining one's height. As time passed and as her life drained away, Miyuki watched her dreams ripping to shreds. Dreams were dreams, after all. It didn't mean they were reality.

"Oh, we can pull more than few strings," the male Brain reassured. "Trust us, Miyuki. We made a special serum that stimulates growth. It's a bit risky, but if you want to give it a shot…nah, you probably wouldn't want to take the chance."

Miyuki deliberated the situation, hesitant of the possible outcomes. She wasn't the type to jeopardize everything she had for the slim possibility of becoming ruler. _Was _she? Was she destined to be an anonymous face among all other important Irkens? Was Miyuki meant to do nothing but scan PAKs and design battleships? A dilemma, it was.

No, she was not going to let life slip by her. Miyuki was too quiet and too reluctant for far too long. It was time to seize opportunity. And opportunity was now.

"I will take that chance," she proclaimed, ignoring the fact she was crumpling the scattered documents on the floor. Miyuki, though still shaking, was virtually full of self-assurance.

"Oh?" the female Control Brain asked, filled with disbelief, "are you sure?"

Miyuki didn't nod. She didn't even blink. "I'm sure," was her brisk reply.

"Very well then," said the male. A large robotic arm descended upon Miyuki, a sharp needle in its clutches. Miyuki was taken aback, her chest queasy. She felt her face go aflame as sweat poured from her head. "Come now," the male voice crooned as the needle drew closer and closer. "You aren't going to back out on your word now, _are _you Miyuki?"

She shook her head with her eyes sealed tight. "Just get it over with," she whispered in a taut manner. Miyuki's fists were clenched and clammy. The calm before the storm…Miyuki felt that it was going to last forever. The tension swelling inside, the anticipation, the probability of not making it out alive…it attacked her mentality.

But the physical pain stung like nothing she ever experienced. It was pure torture. The razor-sharp needle pierced at her arm and into her skin. The serum flowed through her body like a blistering fire, a poisonous fire. It didn't stop at her arm. No, the pain extended to her chest, her legs, her hands, her head…everywhere where pain was possible. She let out a deafening scream.

The entire ordeal lasted merely fifteen seconds. Once the needle was drawn out of her skin, Miyuki still ached from the discomfort of being stabbed at. She staggered, attempting to retain her balance. The entire room seemed blurry, and her vision was growing hazier and hazier. Soon there were nothing but sounds, sounds of shrewd laughter and calculating voices. The sounds were obscured and replaced by an abrupt ringing. Miyuki felt her body go limp, crashing to the floor as her entire world turned black.

Her eyelids opened gradually, color returning along with the continuous hum of the hatcheries. She didn't get up and instead listened to the faint splashing of liquids onto the steel floors. She waited for a Control Brain to speak. Neither of them did.

Picking herself off from the ground, Miyuki released a loose sigh. She bent down and dusted herself off, not forgetting to collect the papers that had fallen on the floor. She scoped the area. Miyuki was right where she had fainted, not the slightest change in detail.

"How long was I out?" she asked aloud. Miyuki felt wobbly, hoping that a Control Brain would provide her an answer.

"Only for about two minutes," was the response she got from the feminine Brain. "You don't look taller, not in the slightest." Miyuki shrugged at the comment. "Anyways, off you go now. In exchange for receiving this experiment and not dying, we'd like this to be…how shall I put this…_classified._ You wouldn't want Drood to find out this mutiny you've created, would you?"

"It would mess up everything," the male Control Brain concurred. "Don't you think?"

Miyuki nodded as she shuffled her papers within the bend of her elbow. "I agree." She proceeded to the nearest elevator, one that would take her up to the ground level. Right before her foot landed inside the elevator, the male Control Brain stopped her.

"Don't speak to us again until you're Tallest," he commanded. "Got it? If you come here, we won't respond. Understood?"

"Understood," Miyuki stated.

"You were already predetermined to be Tallest one day," the male Brain declared. "But now with this injection, the process will speed up like never before."

Miyuki pondered his words, wondering if there was any truth to what he had said. The doors swiftly closed as soon as Miyuki got in. She then nonchalantly strutted to another elevator, one that would lead her to Tallest Drood.

First month.

"Miyuki, have you been getting taller again?" Red asked, his tone peculiar. "I mean, the difference is not that much, but there's definitely some progress going on with your body."

Miyuki frowned, folding her arms across her chest. Her response was quick and clever. "And just who do you think you are, to question my _body?_ Hmm?" Curiosity dangled from her lips, eagerly awaiting Red's response. Instead he flushed a darker shade of green, conveniently shoving two doughnuts in his mouth as an excuse. She could only roll her eyes in embarrassment, not sure if she should laugh or walk away.

Second month.

"Hey…sh-shorty?" Purple's locked a gaping look onto her face. He took significant steps closer to get a better view on Miyuki. The top of her head was up to his chin.

"Yes?" she asked, gazing slightly upwards at him. Purple seemed to be in deep thought, though that thought was unlikely. Miyuki assumed it was due to the fact his mind was slow at processing information. That, or denial. "Look, I don't have time for a staring contest, Purple. Now if you excuse me-"

"Hmm," he interrupted, crossing his arms. "Well, I guess you're not that short anymore. But I'm still _taller_," he declared oh-so matter-of-factly. Purple headed towards an elevator and left, but not before stealing one final glance at Miyuki. The look he gave her was inquisitive and frankly, annoying. Miyuki discarded their "conversation" and proceeded to examine PAKs, as always.

Third month.

Miyuki towered over Tallest Drood's guards, and some even cowered in fear. They let her pass-they always did, but this time Miyuki felt it wasn't just because she was vital to the empire. Tallest Drood was still impressively tall, but now Miyuki's antennae could almost reach his mouth.

"I have the latest report on the PAKs," she stated in a firm manner. Miyuki extended the hand that contained the papers. Tallest Drood merely eyed her. The glimpse he gave her was not like Red's nor Purple's nor the usual hate-filled ones given to her by Spork. "My Tallest?" Miyuki asked in uncertainty. "Is…is something wrong?"

Tallest Drood shook his head, promptly retrieving the documents that Miyuki held. His two-fingered hand was quick, and it was unusually rough. Miyuki couldn't help but widen her eyes in perplexity, speculating if Tallest Drood was also intimidated by her rapid growth.

"My Tallest?" she repeated, her voice meek.

"That will do," was Drood's stern reply. "You may leave now, Miyuki."

Fourth month.

"Well former shorty," Spork began in a hesitant tone. "Erm, uh…well you caught up, didn't you?" His voice was neither harsh nor kind, but perhaps it contained a tint of guilt. Miyuki was at eye-level with him, and could no longer be the recipient of his insults and abuse.

"Yes," she uttered with indifference, "I have." A brutal stillness swept amid the two Irkens, who stared at each other face to face. Miyuki crossed her arms, turning her attention to what seemed like and endlessness of doors and walls. "This doesn't change anything between us, does it?" she asked.

Spork shrugged and gave Miyuki an apologetic look. "I'm…sorry?" he stated with a half-baffled voice. "I mean, I'm not used to saying…um…sorry, but I mean-y'know. For all that…for all those times, y'know?"

Miyuki's expression remained as still as the hallways they stood in. For the first time in what felt like forever, she scoffed. "Well I don't forgive you, Spork. You don't respect me for what I've done. And more importantly, you don't respect for who I am_._ You only respect for _what_ I am. And anyone who respects me for what I am does not deserve my respect."

A pause.

"Ironic," Spork muttered, his face in a grimace. "Because I'm positive that you only respect Tallest Drood for what he is. Don't you, Miyuki?"

Taken aback by the utter truth of Spork's statement, Miyuki sighed. She tried to think up a witty response, but instead spoke meager fact. "Hmm well yes," she declared timidly, "but I'm sure everyone else does, including you. Don't _you,_ Spork?"

Fifth month.

"So Red," Miyuki yawned as she took a seat across from him, "what's the latest on the war with Glorb?" She was a full head taller than him. They both were in the lounge as usual, but this time in a small corner hidden from the rest. When Red didn't respond, Miyuki leaned in closer. "Red? What's up?"

She watched as he snapped out of a daze, a fixated stare falling onto Miyuki. "Jeez Miyuki," he breathed incredulously, "you've changed."

"What?" she asked in a defensive tone. "What do you mean by that?" Red gave her a quizzical look, as if to ask if he really needed to spell things out for her. Miyuki huffed, shaking her head. "Oh, _that._ Look, Red. I know I'm taller, tremendously taller than I've ever been before. But I'm still the same Irken. Nothing's changed, Red. Nothing's changed except my height."

Red chuckled to Miyuki's displeasure, which just infuriated her even more. "You sometimes take things way too seriously," he stated, flashing her a toothy grin. Red crossed his arms, reclining in his chair. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little change. Personally, I can see an upside to the 'new' you."

Miyuki tilted back as well, imitating him. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean? Hmm?"

"Ease up, will you?" he asked coolly, a wide smile still evident on his face. "You make it sound like being tall is a bad thing. Besides, I hear Spork and Purple aren't messing with you anymore. Isn't that good?"

She stiffened up, propping her arms onto the table, scooting her chair closer in. "But I don't know anything anymore," Miyuki confessed. "Other Irkens simply 'like' me for my height. Not because I'm smart, not because I'm witty, not because I'm kind. Because I'm _tall._ Not even because of the slim chance that I might be beautiful. Because I'm _tall._"

"Well not _every_ Irken," Red stated, his tone shifting into a more serious one. "I like you _because_ you're smart, _because_ you're witty, _because_ you're kind." Miyuki's expression softened to an enormous extent. "For me, you being tall and beautiful is just…a bonus."

She couldn't look him in the eye and sought solace by turning her head towards the giant screen. She observed service drones coming and going, time passing ever so slowly. All the other Irkens were laughing at the screen, not paying the slightest attention to anything else. Miyuki didn't respond to Red; she didn't know how. She thought it was rude of her to not even glance at him, so Miyuki made an effort to look him in the eye.

"Thanks," she murmured, flushing in a noticeable manner.

She watched as Red leaned forward, his lips crashing onto hers. Miyuki didn't know what the sensation was. It felt…good, to say the least. Their eyes were both wide open in shock, but soon Miyuki found herself closing her own steadily. She let the taste of his tongue linger in her mouth. It was soothing and kind.

Red slipped his fingers over hers in a tender gesture. Miyuki opened her eyes, feeling ridiculous and insecure at the entire situation. She pulled herself back from Red's grip in an impulsive swiftness. She noticed Red was extremely close to her in proximity. Her face was flushed with a feeling of awkwardness, as was his.

"Well," she coughed in a quivering breath, "you never did answer my question." Red shot her a bemused look. "Glorb," Miyuki stated in a hesitant tone, "I asked how the war with Planet Glorb was going."

Red faintly flinched, shaking his daze away and nodding. "Good," he uttered. "Th-the war is good."

Next month, and Miyuki was at eye-level with Tallest Drood himself. She had become his co-ruler, learning the secret of the Control Brains and of defective Irkens. At first, Miyuki didn't want to believe that the Brains could literally _control_ every non-defective Irken. The thought of her unwillingly obeying the Control Brains made her feel like another lump in the cluster rather than an individual.

It gave the impression of her status as a mere figurehead, and not a true leader. But what astonished her was the last thing the female Brain said to her before departing with Tallest Drood.

"You can still lead," the Brain had stated simply, "but as Tallest Drood knows, you have to listen to whatever we say. If you don't we can just make you."

That same month was the last month, marking the end of Miyuki's growth. But with every end is a new beginning, and that month indicated the beginning Miyuki's reign. Because despite Red's words, all was not well with the war on Planet Glorb. What began as a minor dispute over snacks gave rise to hostilities, leading to the demise of Irkens and Glorbians alike.

The Glorbians were not just another species to be conquered. Those blobs could dish out quite a punishment. They consumed every Irken in site, causing fear and frustration to spread out to all Irken soldiers. Tallest Drood, a concerned leader, decided to investigate Glorb himself, regardless of Miyuki's protests. That visit ended with his demise.

And of course, with every end came a new beginning.

From the start, Miyuki intended to rule the empire with an iron fist. She wanted the simple mentioning of the Irken Empire to set fear within any other species. That's why she began a _military_ scientist. That's why she was devising her ultimate battleship: the Massive. She wanted power, control. Miyuki wanted to transform the empire into an unstoppable force, well-known for is tact and military technology.

At least, that's what she originally hoped.

Now her mindset was changed. Rather than intimidating the other species, Miyuki wanted peace. Kindness. Harmony between other planets and nations. She didn't want the Irken Empire to be weak, no no. Miyuki still wanted to prepare the empire with battleships and weaponry, if only to have it as defense. Their technology could certainly put some fear into the others, but it was merely to show the strength the empire had as a whole.

Miyuki stood at the podium, overlooking all the Irkens that were humbled by her very presence. It felt as if it was only yesterday that she was co-ruling the Irken Empire alongside Drood. Mostly because it was yesterday, but yesterday felt like an eternity.

"My Irken subjects," she declared with self-assurance, "the Irken Empire will remain as strong as ever under my command. I have designed new ships and weaponry, along with the help of Vortians. As I speak, a new flagship for the armada is being made by the best of our Irken engineers."

Cheers and applauds followed the little tidbit spoken by Miyuki. She put her now two-fingered hand in the air, to hold up all the commotion. "Yes, it is rather exciting I suppose. As you know the former Tallest Drood is no longer among us. Because of this, I'm declaring that the Irken Empire will no longer destroy planets for our mere convenience."

Confused murmurs and frantic whispers ensued. "Don't worry," Miyuki reassured, "we will still uphold our military brilliance." Sighs of relief echoed throughout the auditorium. "Instead of just killing species, we will rule over them in concord. Yes, they will still fear us, but we will no longer be required to destroy. As an alternative, the Irken Empire will be against war, yet still maintaining its position as the greatest empire in history."

Her subjects had much to swallow. Some were in denial, some couldn't see how Miyuki's plan could possibly work, and some were just plain puzzled. But after a measly two minutes, the audience was roaring with approval. Miyuki grinned.

"Uh, my Tallest," a faint whisper from one of her advisors echoed inside her head. Miyuki stepped down from the podium and nodded. The advisor cleared his throat, still retaining his low volume. "The lethargy laser that was fired awhile back…well it finally reached Planet Glorb. It's gone, my Tallest. The Glorbians are no more."

Well her first day didn't go quite as planned. But the days and weeks and months and years that followed ended up in success. Miyuki's reign as the Almighty Tallest was as powerful as she was charismatic. After waiting so relentlessly for the completion of the Massive, that day finally came. Irken and Vortian stood side by side as they launched it into space, becoming Miyuki's new home in contrast to Tallest Tower. Ships such as the Spittle Runner and Ring Cutters quickly replaced the outdated Voot Cruiser. Miyuki's efforts had made her empire secure.

The former Irken Invaders that once captured and terrorized planets were now put on a permanent hold, only to be used as a last resort. Red, Purple, and Spork all became Irken Elites. Like Invaders, they too were a last resort, though less experienced than the former. Usually they'd hang around in the Massive, chatting and gorging themselves in a snack fiesta.

Ever since Miyuki became Tallest, Red was reluctant to speak to her. Intimidation was a side effect of becoming ruler of the greatest empire. But after constant meetings with one another and reassurance from Miyuki, Red was back to his old self again. They continued their flirting with one another, having good times and sharing fleeting moments of passion here and there. They become exceedingly closer than ever before.

The Control Brains were impressed with her progress, and never commanded her to do a single thing yet. Though skeptical about Miyuki's pacifist take on the empire, they felt as if it was what Irken society needed to get back on track. There was a significant loss on Glorb, after all, and Irk needed a recovery. Miyuki was required to visit the Control Brains every day, in case they demanded something of her. They never did, and so Miyuki continued ruling her empire as she wished.

On rare occasions, Miyuki would slip by and see how Research Station 9 was doing. Zee got used to having Zim around the place, much to Miyuki's relief. Zim didn't change. Zim never changed, but it was some sort of refresher for Miyuki to see that.

"MY TALLEST," Zim boomed eagerly, scurrying his way nimbly through a crowd of Irkens. He shoved and kicked and pulled anyone standing in his way, along with some crude remarks. Once he appeared before Miyuki, Zim performed his trademark salute. "Things are well at the lab, at the mighty ZIM is ready to be at your service. What does Almighty Tallest Miyuki request?"

"Actually Zim," Miyuki began, stifling the urge to giggle. "All I'm doing is-"

"Yes?"

"All I'm doing-"

"_Yes?_"

"All I'm-"

"_YES?_"

"Zim," Miyuki laughed, shaking her head. "I'm just visiting."

"Would you like a tour of the station?" he asked all too enthusiastically. Zim's eyes were huge with devotion, especially since Miyuki was now Tallest.

"Oh…for nostalgic purposes, why not?" she said with a smile that rivaled Zim's contentment.

"I don't see why you put up with him," Purple muttered aloud as they were onboard the Massive once Miyuki's visitation was over. "Zim seems extremely annoying."

"So were you," Miyuki countered slyly, eyeing Purple with a wide grin. She shrugged. "And even though Zim's not the most…rational Irken, he's loyal. You just have to give him a chance."

"And why would we want to do that?" Red asked as he joined in their conversation. He nonchalantly consumed a bag of chips. Miyuki shot him a glare, turning her head and frowning.

"Because," she began in a lecturing tone, "He is my friend. And isn't everyone justified to getting a chance? Besides he's not _that_ intolerable." Red and Purple exchanged apathetic glances. "Okay, maybe he is, but I still like him."

Miyuki glimpsed at the time. "Well, I'll be back shortly," and she strolled calmly out of the Massive's main control center. She took an elevator down to a small room with an equally small computer screen. "Computer," she commanded, "send transmission over to the Control Brains."

"As you wish."

The Control Brains rapidly appeared on the screen. Miyuki stood near the computer quietly, tall and confident. The male Brain was the first to break the silence. "Progress is as usual, I presume?"

"Yes," was Miyuki's stiff reply, "all is well. The last version of the Ring Cutter had malfunctioned, but the Vortians and I are making significant improvements. The newest model is now running smoothly and efficiently. There are no troubles so far with neighboring planets. Like I had said, all is well." She waited calmly for their response, overlooking the hatcheries in the background.

"All is not well, I'm afraid," the female Control Brain suddenly stated. "We fear that the peace between the Irken Empire and the Vortian race is going to crumble. The Vortians are a clever race, Miyuki. Never underestimate their power."

Miyuki chuckled, "Well of course they're clever. They helped make my dreams come true. They helped me design the Massive. That's why our pact is so strong and beneficial."

The male Brain sneered. "So you think. The Vortians will soon take advantage of your benevolence, and then use that opportunity to attack. Where is the benefit in that, Miyuki?"

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "Are you," she began warily, "are you suggesting I exterminate the Vortians?" Both Control Brains snickered.

"Oh, no no," the female Brain reassured, "just enslave them is all. The empire could still really use their inventions and innovations. Why waste a species that has so much potential to promote Irken society?"

Miyuki's fingers were in fists by now. She felt pent-up aggression boiling inside her, itching to set the Control Brains straight. If she could look the Control Brain dead-center in the eye, she would. "Look here," she huffed, "the Vortians are already aiding the Irken Empire. They're not going to turn on us. And even if they did, we could handle it. I'm not going to doubt them. They're like…they're like…"

"Family?" the male Control Brain asked in scorn, "_please._ Why take the risk of trusting them when you can secure our victory while we're ahead?"

Family…yes, that was the word she was searching for all along. Miyuki was growing angrier and angrier with every word they spoke. "Why take the risk of wasting their trust?" she countered in gruff tone. The two Brains merely scoffed, causing Miyuki to press herself near the edge of the computer panel.

"You will do as we tell you to do," the female Brain boomed, fury rising in its voice. She giggled maliciously. "Besides, it's not like you have a choice. So might as well conquer Vort under your own free will and get things over with. You can still be pacifist Miyuki. It's not like we're asking you to kill them."

Miyuki shook her head. "I know," was her hoarse response, "but it still feels…wrong." The Vortians trusted her. They _trusted_ her. Miyuki felt that trust was sacred and fragile. She had worked on Vort for as long as she could remember. Being on Irk, being on the Massive, it was a measly fraction of her entire life.

"We don't _care_ if it feels wrong," the feminine Control Brain snapped, "and neither should you. Miyuki, listen to yourself. You're an _Irken._ You were created to be merciless, belligerent, sadistic and cruel. That harmony junk was fine while it lasted, but you cannot conceal your true nature. Miyuki, listen to reason. Listen to _us._"

She slammed her fists onto the computer keyboard, the transmission growing fuzzy. "_No,_" she said. "I won't. Go ahead, control me. But it will be you two taking over Vort using my body. I'd rather have you guys control me rather than taking over Vort on my own free will. Do it. Go ahead and _do it._"

There was no response. Miyuki turned her back to the screen, shutting her eyes and awaiting to be taken over. She folded her arms tightly across her chest, bracing herself for the worst. It would be best for everything to pass through quickly. No, Miyuki would rather have them take over her entire body forever than snap out of their control to find an even worse fate. If she was going to remain in that bubble, might as remain in it as long as she could.

Miyuki realized it had been awhile before any of them spoke. She spun around, facing the Control Brains in a half-gaze. "Just get it _over with,_" she hissed. Nothing. "Well aren't you going to do it?" Nada. "_Aren't_ you?"

"We…can't," the male Control Brain said hesitantly. "We can't."

"I thought you said you could brainwash any Irken," Miyuki stated in a perplexed and impatient manner. "You told me so."

"We said we could brainwash any _non_-defective Irken," was his response.

Miyuki's eyes widened. She was individual all along. She wasn't a figurehead. Her mind was her own. And _damn,_ it felt good.

It also felt terrifying due to the fact if words spread, her PAK could be removed. She couldn't see the Control Brains ever again. She couldn't speak to them, heck, thinking about them gave her the shivers. "Cut the transmission," Miyuki commanded the computer. The screen went blank, and Miyuki ran out of the tiny room. She took the elevator up to the main control center, finding Red, Purple, and Spork just as she left them.

Little did she know of the future that would ensue.

It was a few months after Miyuki's most dangerous and last encounter with the Control Brains. She was on her way to Vort for a brief visit, just to reminisce and check out how things were going. Research Station 9 wasn't even a major facility, but hey, it was nice to see old friends again. Zee was no longer in charge due to training for becoming an Irken Elite, so an Irken by the unfortunate name of Glorb took her place.

Glorb was her escort for the day, seeing that Zim's whereabouts were unknown…

"Are you sure Tallest Miyuki will like this gift?" Zim asked Red, whose eyes were glowing menacingly. "I never knew her to be the energy-absorbing-blob-eating-monster type."

Red grinned callously. "Of _course_ she'll like it, Zim. Who knows Miyuki longer? Me or you?"

Zim pondered, his eyes constricted in deep thought. "Well according to my calculations, ZIM has spent more time with Miyuki than-"

"Just do it," the taller Irken demanded, his voice irritable. "I know her _best._ And that's what counts. So do as I say. Besides, we're both her friends and want what's best for her, right?"

Zim nodded with a huge grin slapped across his face. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, only wanting the best for his tall friend. "Ahh yes. Tallest Miyuki is sure to like this." He squealed in delight, his PAK opening up and delivering his communicator. "GLORB? This is ZIM. Send Tallest Miyuki over to the specialty chamber NOW. I have a BIG surprise for her. Don't tell it was me, or I'll _cut through your skin _like I would a Glorbian. This has to be a SURPRISE, okay?"

The last moments of her life were in undeniable pain. Glorb had told Miyuki of an unexpected gift waiting for her in the specialty chamber. It was unexpected alright, but it certainly was no gift. She watched as the monster engulfed Glorb, not a trace of his being left.

She could see two figures hazily off in the distance, but couldn't identify who they were. The monster's overwhelming size, plus fear, completely blocked out her rationality. All she was concerned about was getting out, but there was no time. She found herself within the blob's clutches, and let out an ear-piercing scream.

Blackness.

"See? I told you she would like it."

"AH _yes_…I cannot _wait_ to hear her own thoughts about it."

She couldn't make out the voices. She was at the brink of death, and she didn't even know who caused it.

Red and Zim stood face to face with the very beings that created them. The hatcheries were dark. The sounds of fluids dripping out from the ceiling created an eerie atmosphere.

"You…wanted to see us?" Red stuttered. He shifted nervously.

"Yes," stated the male Control Brain. "I believe you are both aware of Miyuki's death." Red flinched, not wanting to look back at that painful day. All he knew was that a blob ate Miyuki, and that it was all Zim's fault. No one else knew except for him and Zim. Being in the same room with the Irken who slain his lover disgusted him like nothing else.

"It's time for you to forget it in the right way, and remember it in the wrong way," said the female Brain. Both Zim and Red exchanged glances. Red's was of sorrow and rage; Zim's was of utter bewilderment.

"What?" Zim asked.

"We're going to delete your memory of that day," was the male Brain's reply.

"What?"

"We are going to remove what you know about Miyuki's death, and instead you'll find out about from us in a retelling. You'll remember that day the way we want you to remember it."

A pause.

"What?"

"For heaven's sake…" Two mechanical arms grabbed both Zim and Red, a drill cutting deep into the roots of their PAKs. Both Irkens went faint. "A little wiring here…some deletion there…ah, good." The two Control Brains sighed with relief. When Zim and Red regained their consciousness, the female Brain spoke.

"What do you remember about Tallest Miyuki's death?" she asked inquisitively.

Red froze, his eyes widening. "What are you talking about? Miyuki's not dead…she's…alive…Isn't she?"

"No she died," declared the male Brain ever so blatantly. The Brains gave no time to either one of the two Irkens to swallow the information. "Red, we need to ask you to leave." Red glowered, shaking his head in refusal. The male Brain sighed. "_Red,_ do as we're told. Now."

Red stood there for a few more minutes before nodding silently and furiously. It was a simple gesture, but one filled with immense emotion. Red made his way towards the elevator, its doors shutting and his presence gone. Zim could only stand stiffly, choosing whether or not to let the truth sink in.

"How?" he hissed, directing his rage not at the Control Brains, but up at the ceiling. He shook a fist. "_How _could she have died?"

"It's quite simple, actually," the female Brain stated. "Spork told you to make a monster to kill her, he brainwashed you, and you went through with it. He knew your destructive capabilities were phenomenal, which is he solely chose you to create it. He always hated Miyuki, you know. Miyuki told you that didn't she?"

Zim's hands crumpled into fists, his eyes reflecting true sorrow. "Yes. Yes she did." He scowled sadistically. "I will unleash on him the same monster he made me use on Tallest Miyuki. Spork will not get away with this crime. No, no. I will make sure of it. Where is this monster being held?"

"Back in Research Station 9, in the specialty chamber," droned the male Brain. "It's a special energy-absorbing blob, but only you can control it. That's why Spork used you. He made a puppet out of you, Zim. A puppet."

"Enough with this petty chit-chat," Zim demanded harshly. He waved a hand in the air. "I'm going to the station. And _no_ Irken is going to stop me. Zim is _no one's_ puppet."

She was too great of an Irken, too influential to be erased from history. They couldn't remove her PAK; they couldn't. But those two were smart. Clever. Cautious. So naturally, they devised an alternative. The Control Brains watched as Zim darted out of the hatcheries, outraged and vindictive. Soon there were nothing but sounds, sounds of shrewd laughter and calculating voices…

_fin._


End file.
